Problem: Nadia did 63 more push-ups than Ashley in the evening. Ashley did 7 push-ups. How many push-ups did Nadia do?
Explanation: Ashley did 7 push-ups, and Nadia did 63 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 63$ push-ups. She did $7 + 63 = 70$ push-ups.